1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetism detection device.
2. Description of Related Art
A magnetism detection device that uses a magneto-impedance element has been proposed as a magnetism detection device for sensing direction. The magneto-impedance element is provided with a wire made of an amorphous material, and a coil accommodating the wire. The magneto-impedance element uses a magneto-impedance effect in which impedance changes due to the skin effect when a high-frequency pulse current flows in the wire. Furthermore, in JP 2010/110456A1, a configuration is proposed in which a magneto-impedance element and a magnetic direction changing body are combined. The magnetic direction changing body performs a function of causing a response in the wire by changing the direction of an external magnetic field, such as that of the Earth, in a direction different from that of the wire. This makes it possible to detect magnetism in two directions with one magneto-impedance element.
However, the detection accuracy of a magnetism detection apparatus provided with a magneto-impedance element and a magnetic direction changing element significantly depends on the relative positional relationship between the magneto-impedance element and the magnetic direction changing body. That is, it is preferable to arrange them as close to each other as possible, and to prevent positional misalignment and the like to the greatest extent possible. Also, applications in which magnetism detection devices are mounted in mobile phones, for example, are being used widely, and there is demand for a further reduction in size.